leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:VPBE/@comment-4270771-20140715004014
The manamune as it is now is completely and utterly broken. Not in a way that can't be very easily fixed, but for 2200 gold this item gives a drop-dead-straight-up-op amount of power the instant it evolves. Just stop for a minute and consider: 5 procs gives you 160% as for 9 seconds and at least 50 true damage per hit.....at the cost of 1960 mana. OP as shit, yes, but draining your entire mana pool for that makes it not worth it, right? On an adc, sure, but think about certain bruisers like IRELIA and JAX who can easily snag another mana item like ice fist or frozen heart or essence reaver or even just take clarity and still have a decent amount of mana to work with. Imagine a late game irelia who has max AS with 1 or 2 items and does about 60 extra true damage on every Q and every aa for 9 seconds (and lets not forget Eve with RoA, Muramana and Ice Gauntlet + her mana passive). However, the real problem here isn't about fringe cases of 5 stack abuse that a small number of characters can get away with, the real problem is: 4 stacks. 900 mana cost. 80% AS. Well, 900 mana is still a very high cost right? Execpt manamune gives you 1k mana, so even when hitting 4 stacks, your character still has slightly more than the entire mana pool they would normally have to work with, and a still massive 80% attack speed boost. That is the most AS you can get from a single item in the game. More than Runaans, plus 65 AD, plus 50 true damage per hit for a LONG buff. For 2200 gold. This can be abused far too easily on far too many characters. Sure you won't have enough mana to regularly do this twice in a row, but with that much power who cares, it's an automatic "win fight" button. Combine it with runaans and it's a "win teamfight" button. That's a minimum 1.9 AS not even counting boots. 1-3 stacks is fine, in fact, with just 1-3 stacks it's still very strong, but not blatantly abusable, and could be a viable replacement for LW on very attack speed focused carries like vayne and kogmaw, where the armor pen on LW would still be more useful for AD heavy carries like cait and draven. Plus it makes a nice niche item for several bruisers (and is still very,very strong on irelia and jax.....they might need to be nerfed to compensate, but that's another topic). TL,DR - Up to 3 stacks, new muramana is a strong, viable new item for a solid number of characters, 5 stacks is broken op abuse, but only on a small number of fringe cases. 4 stacks, however, is the magic number of really easy op item abuse on a lot of characters, and WILL break the game as a blatantly op item if released in it's current state. This can be easily tweaked to avoid the op-ness, but I just hope this gets fixed before being put into live, otherwise it's gonna be a month of "hop on the muramana train".